


Pesadilla

by Van_Krausser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Churrific tipo thriller pichurriento, M/M, Menciones de prostitución, Montones de angustia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violacion, fic violento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Esta historia es un fragmento adaptado del enooooooorme escrito que aun no he decidido sacar a la luz.Es totalmente original, al igual que sus personajes. Nació después de que me enterara de las historias citadinas que las poblaciones norteamericanas guardan como leyendas urbanas y quise dejar mi grano de arena en ese vasto mundo, a pesar de que yo no pertenezca a su cultura.Es una especie de Thriller, pero demasiado light (uhm... demasiado pichurriento. ¿a quién engaño?) para en realidad ser llamado de esa forma.





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Participé con esta historia en el Primer Concurso de la página de Shaka y Haschariel, Cafe du Caveau, y tenía la inquietud de subirla primero en Slash Heaven, y ahora la traigo aquí.
> 
> Esta es la primera partecita que me animo a postear de la historia completa. Y posiblemente en poco empiece a subirla por más partes.

A pesar de no tener una población extensa, Helena se considera una ciudad agraciada, por la cercanía con la frontera canadiense y los dos grandes y muy visitados parques nacionales: Yellostown y el Glacier National Park.  
  
Gracias a los dos ríos que tiene en sus cercanías, el turismo es una fuente importante para la capitalización de la ciudad, así como los florecientes comercios que sostienen su economía local, las minas y los aserraderos, abastecidos por los frondosos bosques que pueblan los alrededores.  
  
Dentro de todo, sus moradores se enorgullecían al decir que la ciudad era un ejemplo de pulcritud y buenas costumbres entre sus habitantes.  
  
Pero aun en las más tranquilas urbes, siempre hay elementos que muestran lo podrido que una sociedad puede estar, sin importar qué máscaras de virtudes se utilicen para ocultar sus aberraciones…

  
\-----------------------

  
Stephen aspiró el último tramo de cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos, recargado en el barandalillo del puente de madera que unía las dos partes de esa zona del Campo de Golf, dividida por un arroyo que desembocaba en un pequeño lago artificial. Uno de varios puentecillos que circundaban el área.  
  
Tiró la colilla a sus pies, mientras sus ojos recorrían despreocupadamente las luces de los hoteles cercanos al lugar.  
  
Hacía poco más de dos horas que había anochecido, y no había tenido suerte.  
  
Tal vez por el clima, húmedo y con amenaza de lluvia.  
  
Pero recordó que había estado ahí noches peores que esa, y le había ido bastante bien.  
No, no era el clima. Lo descartó inmediatamente.  
  
Tal vez por su actitud, y su cara de pocos amigos, pensó, estaba ahuyentando a los posibles clientes.  
  
Pero no era para menos.  
  
Había discutido con Markus, su ‘socio’ y amante, y sin querer escuchar razones de peso, había salido del pequeño departamento que compartían en la azotea de uno de los desvencijados edificios cercanos a la zona de los aserraderos.  
  
Se incorporó un poco, volteando hacia los lados, presintiendo que esa noche sería demasiado mala.  
  
Tal vez Markus tuviera razón.  
  
Tal vez había peligro para muchachos como él, que ejercían la prostitución en los callejones y los desiertos parques cercanos a los hoteles y balnearios, por muy módicas sumas que resultaban toda una ganga para los turistas.  
  
Tal vez lo que escucharan días antes no fuera un mero rumor, o una de esas acrecentadas leyendas urbanas de asesinos y maniáticos que solían recorrer el medio, asustando a los menos experimentados en esas andanzas callejeras.  
  
Tal vez, consideró, debía irse ya a casa. Pero el pensamiento de una nueva discusión con su amante lo detuvo.  
  
No, no tenía ganas de discutir. No con él.  
  
Era demasiado doloroso hacerlo.  
  
Y más porque sus discusiones giraban en torno a situaciones absurdas. Porque a su parecer, Markus se preocupaba demasiado por él.  
  
Desde el día que lo conociera, había mostrado una fuerte tendencia proteccionista.  
  
Recordó con cierta nostalgia ese día.  
  
Markus lo había encontrado en un callejón, golpeado y asaltado por una pandilla de adolescentes que solían decirse ‘dueños’ del territorio.  
  
Derrotado y sin esperanza, le había contado esos minutos de desgracia, ambos sentados en unas escaleras iluminadas pobremente por un foco barato, aun en el callejón.  
  
Se extrañó cuando ese joven de aspecto ligeramente desgarbado le tendiera su mano, en una franca y desinteresada muestra de ayuda.  
  
Lo llevó a su casa, compartió con él una cena precaria, junto con la cajetilla de cigarros y un par de cervezas, y lo escuchó con paciencia.  
  
Stephen le contó con un nudo en la garganta, cómo su padre lo había echado de su casa, semanas atrás, sin querer escucharlo, sin querer creer la historia de violencia y sometimiento de la que había sido víctima, por parte del hijo de una de las más influyentes familias de Kalispell. Y su madre y hermanos no habían podido hacer nada por él.  
  
Con unos cuántos dólares y su mochila escolar con pocas pertenencias, había llegado a Helena, atraído por la reciente fama de ciudad próspera que empezaba a adquirir, pero sólo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de que eso era sólo una utopía.  
  
No pudo evitar que ese desconocido viera el dolor de esas vivencias, traducido en lágrimas incontrolables.  
  
Pero en todo ese tiempo, Stephen había experimentado lo que en muchos días su familia no pudo darle. Comprensión, apoyo, empatía…  
  
No tuvo duda alguna en aceptar la propuesta que Markus le hizo.  
  
Porque según le dijo, lo que había ocurrido en su vida no había sido amor, por mucho que justificara a quien lo iniciara en una vida sexual forzada, y menos aún, cuando le exigía complacencia sin retribución alguna a cambio. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle olvidar ese trago amargo, sin exigirle nada por ello.  
  
Esa misma noche, Stephen conoció sus propios límites y los traspasó, ayudado por ese gentil desconocido que se había preocupado por él.  
  
Sin embargo, a los pocos días pudo darse cuenta que Markus era un desempleado más en esa urbe tendiente a la deshumanización.  
  
Se enteró que con enormes sacrificios, conseguía dinero prostituyéndose en los barrios industriales los días de pago, y en las zonas turísticas la mayoría de las noches.  
  
Su conciencia lo atormentó cuando supo que se esforzaba demasiado por la provisión económica, así que le pidió que le enseñara el ‘oficio’, a pesar de la renuencia del primero.  
  
Con las ganancias de ambos, le dijo, podrían tener mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir.  
  
Después de mucha insistencia, Markus aceptó por necesidad.  
  
‘Temporalmente’, le dijo. Mientras encontraba un verdadero trabajo.  
  
Stephen lo vio consumirse en su desesperación cada vez que un ‘cliente’ los separaba.  
  
Porque de esa forma, Markus no podría cuidar de él, y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta.  
  
Y las discusiones que sostenían terminaban siempre en ese argumento proteccionista, porque Markus no deseaba que esa vida terminara por matarlos.  
  
Por ese motivo, no podía regresar mientras estuviera molesto. Porque no podía seguir molesto con quien le había dado otra oportunidad, en todo.  
  
Sacó la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo superior de su chamarra y con algo de reticencia se hizo del último cigarro que había en ella.  
  
Tendría que esperar un poco de suerte para poder comprar otra.  
  
Encendió el cigarro con su encendedor barato y decidió irse.  
  
Pero algo lo detuvo.  
  
Tres palabras, venidas de boca de un hombre parado a unos pasos de él, con un cigarrillo en la mano.  
  
—¿Me das fuego?  
  
Stephen experimentó un impulso extraño.  
  
Sintió deseos de alejarse de ese hombre, de correr lo más aprisa que pudiera, pero se contuvo.  
  
Esos rumores estaban afectándolo demasiado.  
  
Asintió levemente, levantando el encendedor mientras se acercaba con cierta cautela hacia el recién llegado. Con cuidado, encendió la flama y esperó a que el otro prendiera el cigarro.  
  
Un helado temblor interno lo recorrió cuando el hombre alcanzó su mano, ocultando la flama de la brisa húmeda mientras detenía el cigarro contra ella.  
  
Pero no lo soltó inmediatamente, sino que lo acarició apenas con un roce sus dedos. Stephen fingió una sonrisa, pensando que su mala racha había terminado.  
  
Un ‘cliente’, y tal vez no el único en esa noche.  
  
A la luz de los faroles, Stephen lo observó.  
  
El hombre tendría tal vez poco más de 50 años, pero mantenía un aspecto pulcro, cuidado. Su rostro apenas mostraba las primeras señales de envejecimiento, además de que no podía ocultar la profunda soledad en su mirada.  
  
Pensó que se trataba de un ser solitario, un hombre que no confiaba su vida a los demás y por eso buscaba compañía de unas horas, o tal vez minutos.  
  
—Hace frío —Fue el primer comentario que se le ocurrió para romper el hielo.  
  
El adulto asintió, fumando lentamente mientras repasaba sus facciones con la mirada.  
  
—Eres muy atractivo —dijo en forma directa—. ¿Qué edad tienes?  
  
Stephen se puso alerta.  
  
Los únicos que hacían esas preguntas eran policías o maniáticos sexuales.  
  
—¿Eres policía?  
  
—No —la sonrisa de disculpa del mayor lo tranquilizó un poco— Tengo una pequeña empresa de artículos fabricados en madera. Artículos para los constructores y contratistas. No es mucho, pero si lo suficiente para sostener mi estilo de vida, además de los estudios de mi hijo en la universidad.  
  
La mirada de sorpresa del muchacho pareció divertirlo.  
  
—¿Tienes un hijo en la universidad? ¿Y tu esposa?  
  
—Murió, hace doce años.  
  
Eso descontroló a Stephen.  
  
—ah… oh… lo siento…  
  
—No te preocupes, ya es historia que no lastima —el hombre caminó hacia el barandal, recargándose en él mientras veía al muchacho entre nubecillas de humo—. Nuestro matrimonio era una farsa. Tengo gustos no muy aceptados en la sociedad.  
  
Stephen se recargó también, escuchándolo.  
  
La primera sensación de temor que lo asaltara se había desvanecido por completo.  
  
—¿Puedo saber cuáles son esos gustos? Si quieres hablar de ello, claro.  
  
Por unos segundos, el adulto volvió a verlo detenidamente.  
  
—Me gustan las miradas expresivas, llenas de inocencia. Me atrae la franqueza de una plática inteligente y me gusta el placer experimentado en un cuerpo joven y fuerte. Esos son mis gustos.  
  
Esta vez, Stephen sonrió sin fingimientos.  
  
—¿Me estás describiendo?  
  
—Lo hago. ¿Te molesta saber tus cualidades?  
  
—No —¡Por supuesto que no! Le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de halagos—. Tengo diecinueve. ¿Y tú?  
  
—Podría ser tu padre.  
  
—Podrías ser mi ángel guardián de una noche —respondió con la vanidad subida de tono, adquiriendo una mirada sensual y una pose provocativa. De pronto, se sintió atraído por ese hombre solitario—. O mi fantasía. Es tu decisión.  
  
—¿Cómo podría ser la fantasía de una fantasía? —Comentó el mayor, mostrando ahora el deseo que Stephen provocara con esos movimientos.  
  
—Sólo inténtalo.  
  
Stephen vio que el hombre se incorporaba un poco, arrojando el cigarro al suelo sin dejar de verlo a la cara.  
  
—¿Te gustaría tocar las estrellas? —le extendió una mano, invitándolo a seguirlo. Algo tan inusual en sus fríos intercambios de esos lugares—. Porque sé ser un buen amante. Y sé pagar bien.  
  
Stephen no necesitó pensarlo.  
  
También arrojó con prisa el cigarro medio consumido al suelo y atrapó su mano, siguiéndolo por el puente, en sentido contrario a donde él había pensado ir antes de verlo.  
  
Se adentraron en uno de los senderos del lugar, bajando por un lado de otro de los puentes, justo a la entrada de un bosquecillo. Se ocultaron entre altos matorrales y el oscuro manto de la noche. Una llovizna constante se soltó entonces, ocultándolos aún más de posibles miradas ajenas, impidiendo que alguna ‘inoportuna’ ronda policíaca los pudiera interrumpir, cobijados bajo el puente. Y dieron inicio a un placentero rito comercial, tan ancestral como las civilizaciones mismas.  
  
Stephen dejó que el ‘cliente’ tomara la iniciativa.  
  
Permitió que lo recostara en la pendiente cubierta de pasto húmedo, y que descubriera ante sus ojos sus partes más íntimas; dejó que tomara el papel activo en el acto oral, demostrándole al joven sus habilidades adquiridas por los años en ese difícil juego erótico. Pero no se arrepintió de esa decisión.  
  
De pronto se vio en un papel demasiado distante para él en la práctica nocturna, siendo complacido por aquel a quien se suponía, debía complacer. Rompió sus propias reglas, las que Markus le dijera, eran para su propia seguridad.  
  
Casi literalmente, tocó las estrellas en un clímax imprevisto, intentando aprender cada movimiento, cada caricia que la lengua experimentada de ese extraño propinaba en él, al grado de casi arrancar de su garganta ahogados gritos y extensos gemidos. Hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se derramó por completo, sostenido por la aterciopelada lengua, sin inhibiciones que lo contuvieran.  
  
El mayor dejó su entrepierna y se acercó a su boca, buscándola ansiosamente mientras sus manos continuaban en su piel descubierta, en su cadera, los dedos recorriéndose hacia la espalda del muchacho, continuando con hábiles y muy atrevidas caricias la otra parte del juego.  
  
Stephen dejó que lo besara mientras lo preparaba para tomarlo, para sujetarlo a la parte del contrato implícito en sus palabras.  
  
Y permitió que la lengua del mayor penetrara en lo más profundo de su boca, al mismo tiempo que la ansiosa virilidad se hacía camino en él, adentrándose en su cuerpo.  
  
Creyó que las sensaciones profundas, intensas que estaba viviendo lo volverían loco de placer, pues ni siquiera Markus había logrado satisfacerlo como ese hombre lo estaba haciendo. Y por extraño que pareciera, sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, o que avanzaba muy lento, por la forma tortuosamente agradable en que ese extraño le estaba haciendo el amor. No deseaba que dejara de moverse tan dentro de él, tan posesivo, tan complaciente…  
  
Lo hizo llegar dos veces al tope de su resistencia, pero lo detuvo diestramente, buscando una disposición de su cuerpo a una reacción más grande.  
  
Y cuando finalmente lo liberó, Stephen sintió que toda su vida se iba en ese orgasmo. Sintió que un intenso temblor interno lo recorría, privándolo momentáneamente de su ser consciente, dejándolo extenuado, al tiempo que su ocasional amante vaciaba sus ganas profusamente en su interior, llenándolo, dejándolo más que satisfecho.  
  
El adulto se hincó frente a él, sujetando sus piernas flácidas, observándolo.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
—Más que bien —Stephen también le sonrió, agotado y adormecido por el esfuerzo—. Creo que te haré un descuento especial por esto.  
  
—Harás algo mejor —el muchacho volvió a tener esa terrorífica sensación de ansiedad y miedo al ver que su mirada cambiaba y el tono de su voz se volvía un susurro amenazante—. Vendrás conmigo.  
  
Stephen trató de levantarse, pero el otro lo sometió fácilmente, por la posición en la que estaba, la diferencia física entre ellos y el agotamiento que había provocado en él.  
  
Sin mucho esfuerzo, empezó a golpearlo en la cara con el puño cerrado, hasta que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.  
  
Nadie vio que un hombre de edad madura cargaba a un desmadejado muchacho hasta un auto sin matrícula.  
  
Tampoco hubo testigos que pudieran identificarlo como el que protagonizaba una de las tantas leyendas urbanas de Helena.  
  
O a ese desafortunado joven, uno más de los que se sumaban a los escalofriantes relatos citadinos que acostumbraban repetirse en las Noches de Brujas, cuando el Diablo celebraba la reinvención que la urbe hacía de él, año tras año…

  
\----------------------------------------

  
La sensación que provocan las rasposas patas de una cucaracha en la piel tiene la propiedad de intimidar, aterrorizar y desquiciar a cualquiera.  
  
Especialmente, cuando la pesadilla que consume el ánimo no desaparece al abrir los ojos.  
  
Stephen se incorporó casi de un salto, sacudiendo al bicho de su brazo con alterados manotazos.  
  
Su agitada respiración era el único sonido en ese lugar sumergido en la oscuridad, en donde sólo se percibían olores de humedad y plagas.  
  
Trató inútilmente de acostumbrar su vista a las sombras que lo rodeaban, jadeando con desesperación.  
  
—E-es una pesadilla… —se escuchó a sí mismo tratando de encontrar una explicación a esa oscuridad, a ese lugar tenebroso y pestilente—. T-tranquilízate …es solo una pesadilla…  
  
Pero pasaron varios minutos, y nada cambió.  
  
Nada, excepto la nueva sensación de frío en su cuerpo, que le hizo tomar conciencia de su total desnudez.  
  
Se levantó, escuchando un ruido metálico con su movimiento.  
  
Un peso extraño en su tobillo derecho le molestó. Aun así, trató de caminar, buscando una pared, alguna puerta, o reja, o algo que representara una oportunidad para salir de ahí.  
  
Stephen caminó un poco, con los brazos extendidos y de pronto, un tirón en su pierna derecha lo detuvo. Entonces, ese peso en su tobillo tomó forma.  
  
Era un grillete, sujeto a alguna parte por una pesada cadena, aprisionándolo a esa oscuridad que lo asfixiaba.  
  
—Oh… por Dios…  
  
Lágrimas de terror bañaron su rostro, mientras las últimas palabras que Markus le gritara detrás de la puerta que azotara al salir del departamento, volvían a su mente con intensa claridad.  
  
‘¡No quiero que te arriesgues! ¡El peligro que corres es real!’  
  
…es real…  
  
Muy real.  
  
Gritó aterrorizado, pidiendo ayuda, exigiendo ser liberado, rogando por su libertad, por su vida…  
  
Hasta que su garganta se desgarró.

  
\--------------------------------

  
Un fino haz de luz se perfiló a un lado de él, obligándolo a voltear hacia ahí.  
  
Estaba medio sentado en el piso, con las piernas recogidas por sus brazos, sujetos uno por otro en sus rodillas. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, mostrando sus ojos hinchados en un rostro marcado por grandes moretones y suciedad.  
  
Una silueta vagamente conocida se dibujó a contra luz cuando una puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una hiriente luminosidad a la oscurecida prisión en la que se encontraba.  
  
Stephen bajó los brazos al piso cuando el hombre se le acercó, dejándole un tazón con comida y una jarra con agua.  
  
Le acercó el tazón y el muchacho se levantó apresuradamente, alejándose un paso de él.  
  
—Come. No quiero que te debilites.  
  
—¡No quiero comer! ¡Sácame de aquí! —Al tener el tazón frente a su cara, manoteó violentamente, tirándoselo de las manos a su captor—. ¡No tienes derecho a encerrarme como un animal en este lugar! ¡Suéltame, enfermo!  
  
El ruido del tazón golpeando el suelo provocó mayor tensión en el lugar.  
  
Stephen no logró evitar el fuerte golpe que el otro le propinó con el dorso de la mano en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al piso, aturdido. Sólo sintió que lo atrapó por el cabello y lo jaloneó con violencia, gritándole.  
  
—¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Eres mío, y vas a comportarte!!  
  
—¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Maldito loco!! ¡¡Déjame ir!!  
  
Stephen intentó pelear, pero se dio cuenta que su desventaja era demasiada contra ese hombre. Pudo constatarlo cuando empezó a golpearlo despiadadamente.  
  
No supo cuánto tiempo duró la golpiza.  
  
Terminó en el suelo, suplicando con apagados gemidos de su garganta lastimada que se detuviera. Sangraba profusamente por varias heridas en su cara y los moretones de los golpes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo se notaban bastante. El intenso dolor en su antebrazo derecho lo hizo suponer que se lo había fracturado.  
  
Sólo alcanzó a ver que el tipo salía del lugar, y quiso detenerlo.  
  
—…n-no… no me dejes aquí… por favor…  
  
Guardó silencio al ver que no cerraba la puerta, y esperó.  
  
Pocos minutos pasaron, cuando su captor regresó, llevando una gruesa manguera con él. Sin darle tiempo a protegerse, soltó un fuerte chorro de agua contra el aterrorizado y herido muchacho, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la pared, gritando nuevamente por el castigo recibido.  
  
Lo torturó en esa forma por varios minutos, gritándole insultos, recordándole que era ‘su’ propiedad, hasta que se aseguró que Stephen lo aceptaba.  
  
Dejó la manguera en el suelo, acercándose hasta donde se había acurrucado, llorando. Lo obligó a arrodillarse contra la pared y lo violó con enfermiza brutalidad, lastimándolo aún más de lo que estaba.  
  
Finalmente, el hombre lo dejó, herido y al borde de la inconsciencia, recordándole una vez más que le pertenecía.  
  
—Puedo ser bueno contigo, pero debes obedecer. Regreso en unas horas.  
  
Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el lugar volviera a quedar sumergido en la oscuridad y un silencio parcial, roto sólo por los sollozos que escapaban de su pecho.  
  
Stephen se sentó en el piso mojado, temblando violentamente.  
  
No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo, en completa oscuridad y silencio, sin más compañía que los insectos que deambulaban a su alrededor, atraídos por el olor de la sangre diluida en pequeños charcos de agua.  
  
No volvió a hablar cuando su captor entró al cuarto, llevándole una vez más un platón con alimentos.  
  
Lo aceptó, así como el abuso del que lo hacía víctima, aunque esta vez sin golpes, sin insultos. Y supo que de esa forma tal vez lograría sobrevivir.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Perdió la noción del tiempo en ese reducido espacio oscuro, en donde noche y día no tenían significado alguno.  
  
Poco a poco, su voluntad se quebrantó, al igual que su cordura, convirtiéndose en un silencioso maniquí, usado para complacer la libido de un enfermo hombre que no tenía identidad, ni sentimientos.  
  
Transcurrieron días, semanas, meses… y la creciente ciudad de Helena olvidó que entre sus calles, en algún lugar extraviado de los suburbios, él moría en vida.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Atardecía en Helena, en un ambiente fresco y ligeramente húmedo.  
  
Un joven universitario, Edward Hennesy Jr. bajó del autobús con la mochila de viaje que llevaba con él, estirando las piernas y los brazos para desentumirse, cansado por las casi dieciocho horas de viaje que había soportado desde la ciudad de Alberta, en el país vecino. Pero no le tomó más importancia. Por fin estaba en casa.  
  
Había decidido viajar a Helena, su ciudad natal, aprovechando el periodo de gracia que la universidad otorgaba a los estudiantes de último semestre, como preámbulo a los exámenes profesionales y la presentación de sus tesis.  
  
En parte, lo había decidido así por razones sentimentales.  
  
Tenía pocos días de haber deshecho su relación amorosa con una de sus compañeras de estudio. Había sido ella quien rompiera con él, porque según le había dicho, prefería esperar un tiempo para desarrollar su carrera que atarse en un compromiso sentimental sin provecho alguno.  
  
Eso lo había desanimado bastante, pero tenía la esperanza de que la distancia y esos días de descanso obligatorio, le ayudarían a mitigar el desaliento de la ruptura.  
  
Tomó un taxi, dispuesto a darle la sorpresa a su padre, llegando de improviso a casa. Sabía que lo encontraría ahí, pues ya había pasado la hora en que la pequeña empresa que poseía dejaba de laborar.  
  
Llegó en veinte minutos a una zona de los suburbios, indicándole al chofer del taxi a dónde dirigirse. Hasta que se detuvieron en una casa de dos pisos, de techo de doble agua, de jardín amplio y bien cuidado, con una pequeña y acogedora terraza al frente.  
  
Características señales de la pulcritud de su progenitor.  
  
Después de pagar, viendo que el auto de su padre estaba ahí, sacó la llave de la puerta principal y entró al recinto con una efusiva exclamación.  
  
—¡Hola! ¡Estoy en casa!  
  
Sin embargo, nadie respondió, extrañándolo sobremanera.  
  
Caminó a la cocina, encontrándola vacía.  
  
Entonces, subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, pensando que lo encontraría en su habitación. Pero una vez más se equivocó.  
  
Revisó una por una las habitaciones superiores, los baños, incluso el ático.  
  
Encontró todo en orden, limpio, bien arreglado… pero aparentemente desierto.  
  
Bajó despacio, desconcertado, quedándose parado en el espacio que daba paso a las distintas áreas de la planta baja.  
  
—¿Papá? —Preguntó una vez más, al escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina.  
  
Volvió a dirigirse hacia ahí, encontrándose de pronto a su padre, quien cerraba la puerta del sótano con un grueso candado. Se extrañó al ver que llevaba una jarra vacía y un platón con restos de comida.  
  
El hombre se detuvo en seco al verlo ahí, parado en la entrada a la cocina.  
  
—Edward… ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
El muchacho se desconcertó aún más.  
  
Por la expresión que mostraba su padre, podría decir que no le había caído en gracia la sorpresa de encontrar a su único hijo en casa. Tuvo un ligero titubeo al explicar su llegada.  
  
—Eh… La universidad nos da unos días de descanso antes de los exámenes finales. Quise aprovechar estos días para venir a verte, pasar tiempo contigo. Pero creo que no te agrada la idea…  
  
De pronto, la expresión del hombre cambió.  
  
Dejó la jarra y el platón en la mesa y se acercó a su hijo, extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzarlo en un fuerte y paternal abrazo, al tiempo que le sonreía levemente.  
  
—No digas eso. Bienvenido a casa, Ed.  
  
El muchacho correspondió al abrazo torpemente, aun sin reponerse del sorpresivo cambio que su padre mostraba.  
  
El mayor deshizo el abrazo, más no lo dejó, arrastrándolo hacia otra parte de la casa, manteniéndolo cerca de sí por un brazo sobre sus hombros.  
  
—Debiste avisarme que venías. No tengo nada preparado para recibirte adecuadamente.  
  
Ligeramente cohibido, el joven asintió al cariñoso reclamo que le hacía.  
  
—Quise darte la sorpresa, pero veo que fue mala idea.  
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en casa?  
  
—Dos semanas, tal vez menos. Tengo que pensar en el viaje de regreso. ¿Qué hacías en el sótano?  
  
—Revisaba la caldera —respondió el mayor con un dejo de nerviosismo—. Tenía varias semanas con la idea de hacerlo, pero las obligaciones no me dejaban tiempo, hasta hoy.  
  
—¿Se volvió a descomponer?  
  
—No, son revisiones preventivas. Además, ya necesitaba una limpieza.  
  
—Ah… —Pero recordó las cosas que llevaba el hombre al salir del sótano. No había visto herramienta alguna—. P-pero lo que traías…  
  
Su padre lo soltó, interrumpiéndolo.  
  
—Tengo una idea. Vayamos a cenar al centro. No alcanzaría a preparar algo decente y no sería justo para ti que tuvieras que meterte a la cocina después de un día de viaje.  
  
Edward asintió, escuchando apenado el leve gruñido que emergió de su estómago al pensar en comida.  
  
—¿Puedo darme un baño antes?  
  
—Claro. Tenemos un poco de tiempo para eso.  
  
—O.k. No tardo.  
  
Regresó al pie de la escalera, recogiendo su mochila y subió a su habitación, con la extraña sensación de que su padre le ocultaba algo.  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Pasaron dos días desde que Edward llegara a su casa y aun no podía entender el errático y nervioso comportamiento de su padre.  
  
En todo el tiempo que había vivido como hijo de familia, y los breves periodos de vacaciones que pasara con él cuando sus estudios se lo permitían, jamás se había comportado como lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Prácticamente, el mayor lo había obligado a acompañarlo a la fábrica desde que llegara y lo vigilaba constantemente. Más aun cuando regresaban a la casa.  
  
Especialmente, cuando él entraba a la cocina.  
  
Tuvo el aprensivo sentimiento de que tal vez su familiar estuviera sufriendo principios de paranoia y eso lo asustó.  
  
El sólo pensar que su padre podría estar enfermo y que esa enfermedad podría ponerlo en riesgo, o a otras personas, lo hizo tomar la decisión de vigilarlo. Sin que se percatara, lo seguiría a todas partes y estaría atento a los posibles síntomas que presentara.

  
\---------------------------------

  
Esa misma noche, Edward se levantó de la cama al escuchar quedos pasos en la escalera.  
  
Silenciosamente se asomó a la puerta, descubriendo a su padre que bajaba hacia la cocina.  
  
Eran las 2 a.m., una hora muy extraña para andar deambulando, pensó.  
  
Cuando se aseguró que su padre no lo vería, bajó con sumo cuidado, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido.  
  
Logró llegar a la cocina, al momento en que el adulto abría el candado de la puerta del sótano. Y permaneció expectante cuando lo vio bajar con la jarra llena de agua y un platón con comida.  
  
No entendía por qué hacía eso.  
  
Entonces imaginó que eso podría ser otra señal clara de la enfermedad. Tal vez la comida era para él, para satisfacer una extraña compulsión, y se encerraba en el sótano por el mismo curso de la paranoia.  
  
Caminó sigilosamente hasta la entrada al sótano, escuchando con atención.  
  
Ruidos metálicos se dejaron oír, como si abriera otro candado.  
  
Sintiendo una ansiedad desquiciante, Edward decidió averiguar lo que provocaba ese ruido. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, se acostó en el piso de la cocina y se arrastró hasta los dos primeros escalones del sótano.  
  
Alcanzó a ver que su padre entraba en un cuarto hasta ese momento desconocido para él, con la jarra y el platón en la mano. Y escuchó su voz apagada desde el interior, dando una orden.  
  
‘¿Perros?’, pensó extrañado, recordando que a su padre no le eran gratas las mascotas. Aunque ya en esos momentos, nada podría ser descabellado.  
  
Escuchó varias palabras más, aunque fueron totalmente ininteligibles para él; creyó oir algunos ruidos extraños, como jadeos. Y no hubo ladridos.  
  
Después, todo fue silencio.  
  
Por precaución, Edward regresó a su cuarto, sumamente desconcertado.  
  
Tendría qué hablar con el médico de la familia. Al siguiente día, de ser posible.  
  
Porque si había algún animal cautivo en ese cuarto, debía liberarlo cuanto antes del daño que estuviera sufriendo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
Edward no pudo dormir bien el resto de esa noche.  
  
Sin embargo, el día siguiente le trajo más sorpresas.  
  
Bajó a la cocina pocos minutos antes de que su padre lo hiciera y aprovechó para revisar el candado.  
  
Pudo ver que era un candado ‘inviolable’, de cerradura única. Y bastante grueso como para poderlo romper con alguna herramienta normal.  
  
Al escuchar que el adulto bajaba la escalera, se alejó de la puerta y fue al refrigerador, tratando de no despertar sospechas, sacando algunos víveres.  
  
—Buenos días, Ed —lo saludó el mayor al entrar a la cocina. Su tono fue impersonal, frío.  
  
Sintió la dura mirada de su progenitor clavada en su nuca y el nerviosismo lo atacó.  
  
—B-buenos días, papá —fue a la estufa y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Su pulso temblaba y sin poderlo evitar, volteó dos veces en forma inconsciente hacia la puerta cerrada.  
  
Su padre notó el nerviosismo del muchacho y trató de distraerlo.  
  
—Tendremos un día pesado. Hay varios pedidos grandes de la compañía de Lewis’ Constructor Inc.  
  
Edward notó la intención de su padre y pensó en una buena excusa para poder ir con el doctor Carroll.  
  
—Ah… papá. —Dijo aun nervioso, friendo un poco de tocino—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro. Debo terminar la tesis, y no he podido avanzar en ella desde que llegué aquí.  
  
—¿Cuánto tardarás?  
  
—No lo sé… tal vez unas tres horas, o más.  
  
El mayor asintió, pensativo. Pero volteando con él, fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo, en una penetrante e inusual mirada, severa, gélida. Su tono de voz provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el muchacho.  
  
—En cuanto termines, necesito que vayas a la empresa.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Es una orden, Edward. Te necesito allá.  
  
Asintió levemente, asustado por ese cambio de personalidad. Casi habría jurado que quien le hablaba era un total desconocido.  
  
—S-si, señor… trataré de acabar rápido…  
  
Ante esa obediencia, el adulto cambió repentinamente.  
  
Volvió a sonreírle al asustado joven y se enfocó en preparar la cafetera.

  
\-----------------------------

  
El consultorio se mantenía tal como él lo había conocido en su infancia.  
  
Parecía una estampa de dos siglos de antigüedad, con algunos toques modernos diseminados en lugares no muy visibles.  
  
Esperó en el pequeño recibidor por espacio de dos minutos, hasta que el médico salió del privado.  
  
—¡¡Edward!! —El anciano doctor lo recibió jovialmente, tratándolo con esa típica familiaridad que se halla entre las personas que han convivido juntas por mucho tiempo—. ¡Mira cuánto has cambiado, muchacho! ¡Qué alegría verte!  
  
El joven agradeció esa efusividad del médico, olvidando por un momento la tensión que vivía desde su llegada.  
  
—Doctor Carroll, también me da gusto verlo.  
  
Volteando con la recepcionista, el médico dejó instrucciones.  
  
—Clarisse, voy a estar ocupado unos minutos.  
  
—Sí, doctor.  
  
Y con eso, invitó al muchacho a pasar al privado.  
  
—Pasa, pasa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hijo. ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
Edward esperó hasta que el anciano cerrara la puerta para expresarle su preocupación. Se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas que hacían juego con el escritorio, con la sensación de culpa revoloteando en su estómago.  
  
—Bueno, no puedo quejarme —empezó a decirle al médico, buscando la mejor forma de tratar el asunto que lo llevara hasta ahí—. No he tenido qué preocuparme mucho de enfermedades raras ni esas cosas. La universidad tiene un buen servicio médico.  
  
—Es bueno saber eso.  
  
El anciano se sentó frente a él, observándolo con detenimiento.  
  
—Si… si… pero no he venido por mí, doctor —el galeno distinguió entonces la preocupación y el nerviosismo en su mirada—. Es por mi padre. Me preocupa.  
  
El rostro jovial del anciano adquirió también rasgos de preocupación.  
  
—No eres el único, Edward. Todos los amigos de tu padre estamos preocupados por él.  
  
Edward se esperanzó. Si el médico ya tenía antecedentes de lo que ocurría con su familiar, sería más fácil conseguir ayuda.  
  
—Se está comportando de forma muy extraña. Creo… creo que es una especie de paranoia… no sé…  
  
—Tiene los síntomas. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso. Hace meses que dejó de hacer vida social y nos rehúye a todos.  
  
—¿Meses? ¿Cuántos? ¿Desde cuándo está así?  
  
—Bueno… cuando lo detecté, fue hace casi un año. Repentinamente dejó de asistir a las reuniones de Póker.  
  
—¡Pero si eso era sagrado para él!  
  
—Lo sé. Ese fue el inicio de todo. Alegó que lo hacía porque tuvo discusiones bastante fuertes con Roy Madison. Después supimos que llegó a los puños con dos de sus socios. Todos creímos que el estrés de trabajo lo estaba afectando. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a investigar las posibles causas de ese estrés, me di cuenta que nada en su vida había cambiado para generar una crisis en él. Al menos no visiblemente.  
  
—¿Qué podría ser, entonces?  
  
—No lo sé. Cuando traté de hablar con él, se negó a tomar mis llamadas y nunca pude encontrarlo en casa. O prácticamente me echaba de la empresa si llegaba a encontrarlo ahí.  
  
Edward se desalentó.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
El doctor Carroll se levantó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
  
—Tu padre no reconoce su padecimiento. Mientras no lo haga, no aceptará ayuda. Ni tuya, ni de nadie. No podemos hacer nada por él, más que vigilarlo y cuidarlo.  
  
El muchacho sólo bajó la cabeza, asintiendo con un gesto.  
  
—¿Puede lastimar a alguien?  
  
—Espero que no llegue a esos extremos. Pero si el delirio de persecución se presenta, puede ser un peligro potencial para quienes estén cerca de él.  
  
Entonces, pensó en el cuarto del sótano.  
  
—Doctor, ahora que recuerdo, necesito pedirle un enorme favor.  
  
—Claro, si está a mi alcance, cuenta con mi ayuda.  
  
Edward le habló de lo que había descubierto en el sótano, del temor de que su padre tuviera algún animal cautivo y de que tal vez estuviera descargando lo peor de las crisis paranoides en él.  
  
Casi una hora más tarde salió del consultorio del galeno con una cajita en la bolsa del pantalón. Era una cartera con dos diminutas pastillas.  
  
Dos sedantes, para darle tiempo a Edward de saber qué ocultaba su padre con tanto celo.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
Edward fue testigo de un altercado en la empresa. Justo cuando llegaba a ella.  
  
Uno de los empleados había replicado a una orden gritada por el padre de Edward, situación que casi le valió un golpe y el despido.  
  
Asustado por semejante desplante, el muchacho se interpuso entre ellos antes de que se armara una pelea en forma y al parecer, al verlo ahí hizo que su padre se tranquilizara.  
  
Sin embargo, ese episodio impulsó la determinación de su hijo a llevar a cabo su plan. Esa misma noche.

  
\-------------------------------

  
Ya en casa y sumamente nervioso, Edward ayudó a preparar la cena.  
  
En un descuido, echó los dos sedantes a la cafetera, diluyéndolos en la bebida que no compartiría con su padre.  
  
Casi sufrió un ataque de ansiedad cuando el adulto estuvo a punto de no tomar café. Sin embargo, el vicio de la cafeína resultó ser todo un aliado para el joven.  
  
Casi a la media hora, se quedó profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala, frente a la televisión, mientras veían un programa deportivo.

  
\------------------------------

  
Edward buscó las llaves que abrían la puerta del sótano en los bolsillos de la ropa que llevaba puesta su padre, pero no la encontró.  
  
Pensó en mil posibles escondites que podría haber en la casa y trató de tranquilizarse al razonar en la meticulosidad de su progenitor.  
  
Así que decidió empezar la búsqueda por su habitación.  
  
Tenía años que no entraba en ella. Al abrir la puerta y entra en ella le pareció… tétrica.  
  
Se notaba la pulcritud del hombre, pero había cosas que no encajaban, aunque no podía saber qué era lo que veía diferente.  
  
Buscó en varios cajones, específicamente en la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Continuó en la cajonera de su ropa, en un pequeño librero que había en la habitación, en su armario… y las llaves no aparecieron.

Así que bajó a la cocina.  
  
Prácticamente revolvió todos los cajones que encontró a su paso, sin resultados.  
  
Desesperado, pensó en otros sitios en donde podrían estar esas llaves.  
  
Millones de posibles sitios en toda la casa y él ya había gastado una hora en la búsqueda, sólo en dos lugares. Tal vez le llevaría toda la noche encontrarlas.  
  
Se sentó frente a la puerta del sótano, pensando frenético. Hasta que un poco de inspiración se abrió paso en su mente.  
  
Fue un breve recuerdo de adolescencia. Antes de que su madre muriera, le había confiado alguna vez que su padre tenía una manía extraña.  
  
Todo objeto que le gustaba, o que decidía que debía cuidar, lo ponía debajo de la almohada o lo guardaba en un baúl que mantenía en el fondo del armario.  
  
Así que regresó a la recámara y primero quitó las almohadas.  
  
Sus ojos tropezaron entonces con varias llaves, unidas en un aro metálico. Dos eran llaves de manufactura de seguridad, y la tercera era muy extraña. Parecía más bien un tipo de destornillador.  
  
Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, borrando parcialmente la tensión que había sentido durante la última hora, en medio de la búsqueda.  
  
Las agarró y corrió escaleras abajo. Aunque sabía por las instrucciones del médico, que los sedantes le darían una ventaja de casi ocho horas.  
  
Abrió el candado de la primera puerta y bajó apresurado, pensando también en el tipo de animal que encontraría. Eso lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a la segunda puerta.  
  
¿Y si era un perro de enormes dimensiones? ¿Un mastin, o un doberman, o alguna otra raza de enorme peso, mandíbulas fuertes y colmillos afilados?  
  
Si el animal lo desconocía, sería atacado sin posibilidad alguna de que alguien lo ayudara.  
  
Buscó con la vista algo que pudiera servirle de defensa, en caso de que eso ocurriera. Y encontró una pala y un pico recargados en una esquina del sótano.  
  
Tomando la pala, alcanzó la linterna de mano que había cerca de la caldera. Cerciorándose de que funcionaba, se decidió a abrir la segunda puerta.  
  
Sintiendo que el corazón trataba de salírsele del pecho, abrió el candado y deslizó el cerrojo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Cautelosamente, abrió la puerta y esperó.  
  
Entró con la lámpara enfocando los rincones del cuarto que tenía al frente, con la pala preparada y los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de ignorar el fétido olor que emergió de la oscuridad.  
  
Un ruido metálico a un lado de él lo sobresaltó. Enfocó la lámpara hacia ese lugar, viendo con dificultad por la luz difusa de la lámpara que algo se movía.  
  
—No voy a lastimarte —dijo con voz calmada, tratando de hallarle forma al bulto que se agazapaba en el rincón—. Ven.  
  
Dejó la pala a un lado, esperando ver la cabeza de un can. Pero lo que vio casi lo mata de la impresión.  
  
Un terrorífico sobresalto lo hizo dejar caer la lámpara al ver a un joven, totalmente desnudo, de aspecto esquelético y sucio, con el cabello largo enmarañado en su rostro, apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, acercándose a él. El ruido de la cadena arrastrándose con sus movimientos taladró sus oídos.  
  
Salió del cuarto sin saber cómo lo hizo y se encontró de pronto pegado de espaldas contra una pared lejana a la entrada de ese lugar, jadeando irregularmente, con las uñas enterradas en el muro, sintiendo que no podía separar sus ojos desorbitados de la puerta abierta. Su pensamiento era un caos, debatiéndose por tratar de asimilar lo que había descubierto como una visión, o una enfermiza y espantosa realidad.  
  
—…no… no… —se escuchó en cierto momento que volvió en sí,  al tiempo que sus músculos se relajaban de la tensión inicial debida al pánico; lágrimas de confusión y dolor anegaban sus ojos—. …no es cierto…  
  
Musitando apenas para sí esas palabras, se obligó a regresar.  
  
Tenía que asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Que era una macabra broma que sus sentidos le hacían. Porque su padre no podía ser capaz de eso… no podía…  
  
Se asomó al cuartucho, sintiendo que el temblor de su cuerpo crecía cada segundo que pasaba. Sus piernas amenazaban perder fuerza en cualquier momento.  
  
Encontró la lámpara en el suelo, aun encendida, y con enorme cautela fue por ella.  
  
Dándose valor, la levantó sobre su cabeza, creando un área más amplia de iluminación y buscó a su alrededor, moviéndose lentamente.  
  
Sintiendo que el estómago se le contraía, continuó avanzando hasta que encontró al  joven, acurrucado en uno de los rincones más alejados de él. Este levantó la cabeza de entre sus miembros contraídos, viéndolo con mirada opaca, sin vida.  
  
Edward no pudo soportarlo.  
  
Salió del cuarto en forma atropellada, buscando salir de ahí.  
  
Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, vomitó. Pero no quería detenerse.  
  
Aun con dolorosas contracciones abdominales debido a la conmoción, casi arrastrándose, subió a la cocina y buscó el teléfono.  
  
Torpemente marcó un número, y apenas obtuvo respuesta, gritó entre histéricos sollozos, sin sentir que se dejaba caer al piso.  
  
—…¡¡Doctor Carroll!!... ¡¡Tiene que venir!!… ¡¡Tiene que venir…!!  
  
Sostuvo el auricular en su oído, apenas escuchando lo que el anciano le decía, tratando de controlarse. Asintió sin poder hablar, ahogado por el llanto, y dejó el aparato a un lado, cubriéndose el rostro.  
  
Pero fue sólo por pocos minutos.  
  
Tallándose la cara, respiró profundamente por boca y nariz. Se levantó del piso, buscando el aparato. Acto seguido, después de recuperar el tono de marcación del teléfono, tecleó un número con dedos aun temblorosos, pero con mayor seguridad que antes, sosteniendo el auricular en su oído. Y esperó.  
  
Sintió la garganta seca y su lengua pastosa cuando escuchó al operador que atendía su llamada.

—911. ¿Cuál es tu emergencia?

Edward carraspeó, escuchando su voz quebrada y entrecortada aún por los sollozos al responder.

—S-soy Edward Hennesy Jr., del 127 de Breckenridge St…. Necesito que envíe a la policía, y una ambulancia…

  
\-------------------------------

  
El anciano médico lo encontró sentado en las escaleras principales, con la mirada extraviada y el cuerpo tembloroso.  
  
Esperaron a que la ambulancia y la policía llegaran para sacar al muchacho del cuarto.  
  
Edward vio todo como si se tratara de un sueño, con el médico sosteniéndolo todo el tiempo, preocupado por el trauma emocional que presentaba.  
  
Uno de los oficiales tuvo que forzarlo a abrir la mano para quitarle las llaves que liberaban el grillete, y él no se dio por enterado de eso.  
  
Siguió con la vista a los paramédicos cuando bajaban al sótano y los vio salir minutos después, cargando la camilla sobre la que habían recostado al joven cautivo, ignorando las preguntas que los uniformados le hacían.  
  
Y con expresión ausente, sentado en uno de los sillones del recibidor, mientras veía que esposaban a su padre aun inconsciente y lo subían también a otra camilla, volteó a ver al médico cuando éste sujetó su brazo, aplicándole una solución cristalina.  
  
Después, no supo más de sí.

  
\---------------------------------

  
Despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, en la casa del médico, desorientado y muy confundido.  
  
El anciano esperaba pacientemente que lo hiciera para darle aún más malas noticias.  
  
Lo primero que Edward preguntó al ver al médico, sentado a un lado de la cama en donde descansaba, fue en su padre.  
  
—Está en la comisaría. Despertó antes del amanecer, y exigió verte.  
  
—No quiero verlo. —Respingó el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama, recordando la noche anterior—. No quiero acercarme siquiera a él. No puedo…  
  
-Te entiendo, Ed. No puede obligarte a encararlo, así que trata de no alterarte.  
  
Asintió, pensativo.  
  
—¿Cómo está él…? —Preguntó entonces, dudando cómo llamar al joven que rescataran del sótano.  
  
El médico suspiró, repasando lo que había visto en el reporte de los paramédicos.  
  
—Es increíble que haya sobrevivido, dadas las condiciones en las que vivió todos los meses que tu padre lo mantuvo cautivo. Tenía una grave desnutrición y varias heridas que requerían hospitalización en su momento. Sin embargo, parece que físicamente se recuperará sin mucho problema.  
  
El joven asintió otra vez con un gesto, bajando la vista a sus piernas, cubiertas aun por la manta con la que el médico lo cobijara. Este se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Parecía haber envejecido cien años más. Con expresión grave, decidió hablar francamente.   
  
—Edward, debo decirte algo muy delicado. Algo más, referente a lo que hizo tu padre.  
  
Un inmenso temor hizo presa del ánimo del muchacho, quien levantó la mirada dolida hacia el anciano. Ese gesto le indicó que podía seguir hablando.  
  
—El comisario encontró objetos que pertenecían a varios jóvenes reportados como desaparecidos en el transcurso de tres años. Así que iniciaron una investigación… física, podríamos llamarla. Escarbaron el piso del sótano, y encontraron restos humanos.  
  
Edward cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si las palabras del médico lo apuñalaran.  
  
—¿Cómo pasó…? —Musitó débilmente—. ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?  
  
—Nadie podía haberlo hecho. Tu padre fue demasiado cauteloso para cubrir sus actos. No te culpes por esto.  
  
Abrió los ojos, y suspiró.  
  
—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
  
El anciano lo miró profundamente, tomando un largo respiro. Entonces habló de forma grave y autoritaria.  
  
—Tu padre no padece ninguna paranoia, sino una grave sociopatología. Hablé con él hace unas horas, junto con otro médico, su abogado y el comisario. Pudimos darnos cuenta que sabe perfectamente lo que hizo. No hay arrepentimiento alguno de sus actos. Esto lo lleva a confrontar la pena máxima (*).  
  
—Dios…  
  
—Edward, debes ser fuerte. Desde el momento en que abriste esa puerta, tu vida cambió de forma drástica. Pero no debes dejar que esto te destruya. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a la universidad y si es posible, que pases una buena temporada en Canadá. Cuando todo se haya calmado tal vez puedas regresar y decidir qué harás con lo que esta amarga experiencia nos ha dejado.  
  
Luchando con el nudo de su garganta, el aturdido muchacho asintió.  
  
—Supongo que debo presentarme con el comisario para dar declaración.  
  
—Sí, tendrás que hacerlo. Pero después de eso, nada impide que te alejes de Helena, hasta que te requieran para el juicio. Eso podría ser en varios meses.  
  
Edward lo consideró, sabiendo que era inevitable.

  
\-----------------------------

  
Los días siguientes fueron de pesadilla para él.  
  
Rindió declaración, totalmente aislado de su padre y de los medios de comunicación, no sólo de la ciudad de Helena.  
  
La noticia había trascendido a nivel nacional y todas las cadenas televisivas, de prensa escrita y radiofónica lo acechaban para arrancarle información y mantener el interés del público en el caso.  
  
Edward se vio acosado de manera terrorífica por reporteros y corresponsales faltos de ética que sólo buscaban escarbar en su vida, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que alimentara el amarillismo que muchos imprimían en sus notas, para seguir lucrando con el morbo de la gente.  
  
Se vio relegado por muchos de los que anteriormente se consideraban cercanos a su familia, y repudiado por gente que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por él, haciéndolo tan culpable como su padre, envolviéndolo en crímenes ajenos.  
  
Su vida se volvió un infierno y sólo cuando pudo abordar el autobús de regreso a Alberta, pudo sentirse libre de la angustia que lo oprimía en ese lugar.  
  
Los únicos que fueron a despedirlo en la estación de autobuses fueron el médico y su esposa.  
  
Subió al autobús pocos minutos antes de que éste saliera. Ocupó su lugar, viendo por la ventana del transporte hacia la pareja, sonriéndoles en una muestra de agradecimiento. Pero descubrió a una persona detrás de ellos que lo veía fijamente.  
  
Un joven de aspecto ligeramente desgarbado y mirada sumamente triste, con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca, no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que el autobús dejó el andén rumbo a la carretera hacia Canadá.

  
\--------------------------

  
Edward regresó meses después, requerido por la Corte de Justicia de Helena.  
  
Estuvo presente en la mayor parte del juicio y no permitió que su conciencia lo traicionara cuando tuvo que declarar contra su progenitor.  
  
Se mantuvo en una valiente serenidad al escuchar el fallo del jurado y soportó con dolor la sentencia que dictó la pena capital.  
  
No se ocultó de los medios, hablando con madurez bajo una lluvia de flashes y luces potentes que lo convertían una vez más en el centro de atención.  
  
Pero no pudo pensar siquiera en conocer a ese joven que viera en su casa, convertido en víctima y rescatado por él. Rechazó cualquier intento que el doctor Carroll hizo para que ambos hablaran.  
  
Sólo se preparó para confrontar a su padre por última vez. Se armó de valor para esperar la fecha en que lo vería, horas antes de la ejecución. Y se hizo el firme propósito de no odiarlo. Porque no deseaba convertirse en lo mismo que él, no deseaba ser parte de esa historia turbulenta de su familia que desconocía, y esa era la forma de evitarlo.

  
\-------------------------------  
  
Edward Hennesy levantó la cabeza al escuchar que abrían la puerta del cuarto a donde lo habían llevado.  
  
Estaba sentado ante una mesa y otra silla, esposado por las muñecas y los tobillos, de forma que sus movimientos eran demasiado limitados. Y lo vigilaban constantemente.  
  
Su hijo entró, silencioso y en actitud demasiado cautelosa.  
  
Ambos se observaron mientras el muchacho se sentaba frente a él. Habló quedamente, antes de que el mayor dijera algo.  
  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
—No pude evitarlo. Además, él no se negó.  
  
—¿Y los otros?  
  
Su padre lo vio como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Sin embargo, continuó hablando.  
  
—Si lograras entenderme… amar a alguien que no te corresponde puede obligarte a hacer cosas que no deseas.  
  
—Pero tú  _no los amabas_. Ni siquiera los conocías…  
  
—Cada vez que te ibas de casa, uno de ellos tomaba tu lugar. —Un profundo silencio siguió a esa sorpresiva confesión. Edward sostuvo la mirada fija en la de su padre, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces pudo entender cuando el mayor volvió a hablar—. Quisiera abrazarte, pero temo que no nos lo permitirán.  
  
Por un momento, el muchacho cerró los ojos. Y de pronto se levantó, rodeando la mesa que los separaba, sorprendiendo a los guardias.  
  
Abrazó a su padre con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Escuchó dolido los sentimientos que habían convertido a ese hombre en un monstruo, y su corazón se desgarró.  
  
—Edward, te amo tanto…  
  
No lo soltó hasta que tres de los oficiales de la prisión lo obligaron a eso. Y vio con ojos anegados en lágrimas de impotencia, cómo se lo llevaban de ahí.

  
\------------------------------

  
El doctor Carroll lo encontró minutos antes de la hora señalada, en una sala de espera dentro de la prisión.  
  
Los llevaron a una especie de anfiteatro, en donde había frente a varias hileras de sillas una cabina con enormes ventanales cubiertos de cortinajes especiales, evitando que pudieran ver el interior de la cabina.  
  
Edward se sentó en un lugar muy apartado, silencioso. Observaba sin mucho interés a todos los que llegaron a ocupar sillas en el anfiteatro, hasta que los vio llegar.  
  
Se enderezó en la silla de golpe cuando vio al muchacho del sótano, con un brazo enyesado y el cabello recogido, un poco menos delgado y muy pálido. Lo seguía el joven que había visto en la estación de autobuses.  
  
Ambos lo vieron por un momento, antes de sentarse en la primera fila, frente al ventanal.  
  
El anciano doctor le sujetó un brazo, dándose cuenta de su reacción.  
  
—Tranquilo —le susurró al ver también él a los dos jóvenes—. Tu padre pidió hablar con él, y quiso que estuviera presente en el momento.  
  
—P-pero…  
  
—Fue su última voluntad, Edward.  
  
Eso pareció tranquilizarlo. Hasta que el reloj marcó el inicio de la ejecución de la sentencia.  
  
La cabina fue abierta, y Edward Henessy padre quedó a la vista de todos, sujeto a una mesa levantada, con el brazo izquierdo extendido a su costado y el otro junto a su cuerpo. Tenía en la parte de la articulación dos agujas intravenosas conectadas a un panel cercano a la mesa por unas manguerillas plásticas, apenas visibles.  
  
Inició el protocolo y las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que se cumpliera la sentencia, fueron para el muchacho sentado frente a él, para su víctima.  
  
Mientras las sustancias letales eran inyectadas, Stephen se levantó de la silla, acercándose al ventanal sin evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente y recargó la mano del brazo sano en el vidrio, en una silente despedida.  
  
Edward no pudo soportarlo.  
  
Se levantó en el momento en que su padre caía en la inconciencia, y salió de ahí, tembloroso y pálido.  


\------------------------------

  
Stephen y Markus salieron de la sala, encontrándolo en el lado contrario del corredor que llevaba a la salida.  
  
Edward estaba recargado en una de las paredes, con la vista en el suelo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su expresión mostraba el terrible estado en el que se encontraba su ánimo.  
  
Stephen le dirigió a Markus una significativa mirada y éste sólo asintió, apartándose un poco más de ellos. Stephen por su parte, se acercó al muchacho.  
  
Edward volteó con él al sentir que estaba a su lado, pero no habló. Esperó que él lo hiciera. Aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando lo escuchó.  
  
—Tu padre te amaba demasiado.  
  
No era ningún reclamo, ningún insulto. Y su mirada no mostraba rencor alguno.  
  
—Lo sé. Me lo dijo hace unas horas.  
  
Stephen sonrió un poco, asintiendo.  
  
—Él lo decía todos los días, mientras me hacía el amor. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
Edward clavó su mirada dolida en el muchacho, incrédulo.

—Él no te hacía el amor. ¡Te violaba de la peor manera que un ser humano puede pensar en hacer eso!  


—Así fue, al principio. Después cambió.

  
—¿Por qué me dices eso?  
  
—Porque debo decirte su voluntad, lo último que me pidió cuando hablamos —sin prisas, levantó la mano hasta la mejilla de Edward, acariciándolo apenas en un roce. Su sonrisa no desapareció—. Conocí su desesperación y su dolor por no ser correspondido por el único que podría hacerlo feliz. Y supe que nunca deseó lastimarme, porque no deseaba hacerte daño a ti. Me pidió que te amara por él y quiero cumplir su deseo.  
  
Edward estaba aturdido.  
  
—P-pero… yo no…  
  
—Entiendo. —Retiró su mano, asintiendo—. No estás aun preparado para asimilar esto. Pero puedo esperar.  
  
Buscó en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una tarjeta, entregándosela.  
  
—Cuando decidas hacerlo, háblame. No puedo rehusarme a cumplir el deseo de un hombre que amó demasiado. Cuídate, Edward.  
  
Dicho esto, se separó de él, yendo a donde estaba el otro muchacho.  
  
Hennesy los vio irse, aun aturdido, aunque sin la aprensión que lo ahogaba antes de hablar con Stephen.  
  
El doctor Carroll lo alcanzó en el corredor, aun consternado. Pero se extrañó un poco cuando lo vio más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.  
  
—Ed, hijo. Tenemos que ver lo de los trámites.  
  
Edward asintió, dispuesto a seguir al anciano. Guardó la tarjeta en su cartera y de manera inconsciente, la acarició.  
  
Extrañamente, las palabras de Stephen no abandonaron su pensamiento durante todo el proceso.

Tampoco pudo dejarlas de lado en el funeral, así como todo el tiempo que estuvo en Helena, ocupándose de la venta de la casa. No podía conservarla, no por todo el horror que habían vivido las víctimas de su padre.   

Cuando volvió a subir al autobús que lo llevaría de regreso a Alberta, llevaba la tarjetita en el bolsillo de su chamarra y la leve sonrisa del joven que había cambiado su vida entera en sus pensamientos.

Extrañamente, ya no se sintió solo.  


**Author's Note:**

> (*) Montana es uno de los doce estados de la Unión Americana que sostiene la pena de muerte en sentencias por crímenes extremos, tales como el asesinato en serie y casos especiales.


End file.
